


Wizards In A Muggle World

by matildae98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Post-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:41:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23700241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matildae98/pseuds/matildae98
Summary: Harry Potter walked away from magic after the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Seven years later a Wizard bumps into him in his muggle existence and it's the very last person he expects to see.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape, Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 7
Kudos: 114





	1. They Say It's Rude To Stare

It had been over seven years since the Final Battle at Hogwarts. Since he had defeated Voldermort. Since he saw his best friends Ron and Hermione.

Harry Potter had left the Wizarding World behind, but he hadn't meant to, not really. Well, maybe subconsiously. People were congratulating him and celebrating whilst people lay dead. Overwhelmed and wanting a moment to himself amidst all the chaos he found his feet taking him all the way out of the castle, all the way past the Forbidden Forest, and into Hogsmede where he apparated away.

It seemed a lifetime ago now. As the weeks and months rolled on Harry was able to feel better about himself and build a life. He had established himself back into the muggle world. He travelled to work on the London Underground, he engaged in small talk about the weather with his colleagues. He loved a takeaway pizza on a Saturday night, a day out at the beach on a Bank Holiday.

Harry didn't particularly miss doing magic but he was also afraid that he may have a magic trace on him, and if he did magic, any at all, he may suddenly find himself surrounded by Ministry Officials. What he did miss was flying.

It was a Thursday evening and Harry was sat in his favourite pub near his flat in North London. With a pint of cider and the free evening newspaper to read and have a go at the crosssword, it was how he liked to spend a lot of his evenings.

'Alright Harry,' another local said as they passed Harry's table.

Harry smiled. 'Good evening Tim.'

A short while later Harry was bent over his newspaper, engrossed in the crossword and stuck on 9 down.

"Is this seat taken?"

The World stopped. The hairs on the back of Harry's neck shivered and his heart began to race. He knew that voice. He'd once been scared of that voice. But it couldn't be?

Harry put his pen down and looked up slowly, and almost swore out loud. Stood on the other side of his table, hands gripping the empty chair was Professor Severus Snape. There was no mistaking him, despite the fact he was wearing muggle clothes, black tight fitting jeans, a stripped shirt tucked in and a suit jacket. The last time Harry saw him, he was dead.

For the first time since he turned his back on magic, Harry wished he had a wand in his pocket.

'They say it's rude to stare,' Severus smirked, enjoying Harry's shock.

But Harry continued to stare. What was happening? 

'Is... is this a joke?' Harry whispered, frantically looking around the pub and then back at Severus.

'You think this is some sort of elaborate prank?'

'Isn't it? Who are you?'

'Potter, this is no joke.'

'Who are you?' Harry repeated, raising his voice a little, but not enough to draw attention from the other punters.

Severus began speaking, not much above a whisper to ensure nobody overheard. 'I made an Unbreakable Vow with Dumbledore... I first met your mother before either of us got our Hogwarts letters... In your fifth year you, quite unfortunetly, broke into my memories and-'

'But...' Harry interrupted, thoroughly confused. He put his head in his hands for a moment. 'How...'

'Potter if you belive someone wished to... entrap you in someway, do you really believe I would be the person they chose to approach you... or that I would even accept? Tell me to leave if you wish.'

'I just...'Harry stood up. '...I need a minute.'

Harry excused himself and walked out of the pub. He walked around the corner and leaned back against the brick wall, letting out a long breath he hadn't realised he was holding in.

He was dead. Severus Snape was dead. So how was he standing in the middle of a pub talking to him?

He was right though, if someone wanted to trap him they'd take polyjuice potion to look like Ron or Hermione. He could just walk away and go home, his old Professor hadn't followed him outside.

But despite his best efforts to try and talk himself out of it, Harry found himself walking back inside. Severus had sat himself down at the table but stood up again once Harry approached and took his seat once more.

'The snake,' Harry simply said.

'Dumbledore,' Severus replied.

Harry started, eyes wide. 'D-Dumbledore? He's alive?'

Severus nodded. Dumbledore was alive. Harry had a million emotions shoot through him at once. Relief. Happiness. Anger. Hurt. Questions. Lots and lots of questions.

'I don't know about you Potter but... I really need a drink. Can I get you one and... join you?'

Harry thought for a moment. 'Um...'

'Don't worry,' Severus smirked. 'I'm not going to poison you, I'll order the drinks via the app.'

Harry nodded and gestured for Severus to sit back down.

'So what's your poison?' Severus asked and Harry laughed.

'Um, a pint of aspalls please,' Harry said, picking up his empty glass and putting it back down again.

Harry smiled as he observed Severus Snape of all people, take a mobile phone out of his suit jacket pocket and prooceed to order them drinks on the pubs app.

As soon as he'd put his phone away and looked up, Harry couldn't speak quick enough. 'Dumbledore? How?'

'You must keep this to yourself... he spent over ten years devising the most powerful time turner. We needed the... the Dark Lord... everyone... to think Dumbledore was dead. He was the only person the Dark Lord feared, we needed him to let his guard down, to come out into the open, to... to come after you.'

Harry's mind was spinning. This wasn't happening. He didn't know how much time had past, he was looking down at the table trying to process his thoughts. Dumbledore was alive, he had orchestrated everything. Was he there at the end? Was it really Dumbledore that had killed Voldermort?

A big laugh from a group of guys on the other side of the pub pulled him out of his daze.

'Who knew?'

'I did,' Severus replied.

'I assume the cider's for you Harry.'

They both looked up to see a guy holding two drinks. Harry nodded. 'Yes, thanks Ben.'

Ben put the glass down for Harry then put a glass in front of Severus. 'So the red wine must be for you.'

'Thank you.'

'Enjoy gents.'

Ben walked away. Harry took a sip of his pint and then noticed Severus smirking at him. 'What?'

'First name terms with the bar staff?'

'I come here quite a lot... I find it relaxing.' Harry ran a hand through his hair, not knowing where to start. 'So... he faked his death and then laid low to save everyone at the end?'

'In a nutshell,' Severus replied. 'It was risky... extremely risky but... if anyone was going to be capable of it...'

Severus left the obvious hanging in the air and took a sip of his wine.

'But why wouldn't he tell me the plan?'

Severus let out a laugh. 'You were never going to be a consummate occlumens Potter, and the less people that were aware the better. Dumbledore could trust me, I took another vow.'

'Fred,' Harry suddenly panicked. 'Remus, Tonks?... Dobby!'

Severus smiled at him. 'All alive and well.'

Harry couldn't believe it. Every night when he went to bed he laid there thinking about all the people that had lost their lives to help bring Voldermort down. They could have ran away like most of the Slytherins did, and he wouldn't have blamed any of them.

They were alive, all of them. All this time and he never even knew. Would it have made the difference? If Dumbledore had revealed himself before he managed to get to Hosmede to apparate away would he have turned back. Maybe. Probably.

'Why has nobody told me?'

'You disappeared and you clearly didn't wish to be found otherwise Owls would have been able to reach you.'

Harry didn't know that. He had always wondered why he never receieved even one Owl. He was pretty certain Hermione would have tried to send dozens.

'Um, do you... do you know how Ron and Hermione are?'

Severus nodded. 'Well, I know what they're doing. Mr Weasley runs the Weasleys Joke Shop in Hogsmede and Ms Granger is Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts. I believe they got married last year.'

'Oh my god,' Harry said happily. 'That's amazing.'

'Indeed,' Severus smirked.

'I need to thank you,' Harry said, suddenly serious. Severus looked at him curiously and tilted his head to the side slightly. 'You risked everything. You could have ran away, you could have chosen a different life but instead you put yourself at the mercy of Dumbledore, put yourself in danger and dedicated your life to protecting everyone.'

Severus looked away from Harry for a moment. 'I'm no hero. I spend my life trying in some small way to apologise for my mistakes.'

'You are a hero, and I don't care how much you protest, you will never change my opinion on that.'

'My actions...' Severus sighed and took a big sip of his wine. 'I could never make amends... I could never bring them back.'

'It wasn't your fault,' Harry said without a moments pause.

Severus shook his head. 'Forgive me for not agreeing with that.'

Harry didn't see the point in pushing the subject. Severus was a proud man and would burden his own regrets in his own way.

Harry didn't quite meet Severus' eye when he next spoke. 'You um... you were in love with my mum?'


	2. There Must Be Things You Miss About Our World

A smile played on Severus' lips as he thought about Lily. 'That would be the simple answer wouldn't it? I loved Lily with all my heart. She was an amazing selfless person. She was like a sister to me, it was never... romantic. It was just pure love and adoration. I would have done anything for her. I messed up horrifically. I sometimes think how life would have turned out if we were both sorted into the same house.'

Harry felt himself blushing slightly, he was a grown up, it shouldn't embarass him someone else talking about love and romance. 'Were you lonely at Hogwarts?'

'Very. Your mother quite rightly had other friends and we were in different houses. I was selfish, naive and let myself be influenced down the wrong path.'

'Are you still at Hogwarts?'

Severus nodded and took another sip of his drink. 'I'm part-time. I teach the NEWT students. I also have Potions stores on Diagon Alley and in Hogsmede.'

'Wow,' Harry said, impressed.

Severus smiled. 'Annoyingly surrounded by Weasleys whether I go.'

Harry laughed. 'Never a dull day huh?'

'Quite.'

'Is Dumbledore still at Hogwarts?'

'He is. There's nowhere else he'd rather be. I know he would be... beside himself to see you.'

Harry shrugged. 'Maybe... I probably need a few days to process all this information and then um... have a think. Please don't tell anyone you saw me.'

'Of course not and it's understandable. I have to say the last person I expected to see this evening when I walked into this pub was you. I must have spent about ten minutes deciding whether I was certain it was you or not whilst I had a drink at the bar.'

'What did bring you here?' Harry asked, suddenly realising he hadn't asked why Severus was in the pub and feeling a little self conscious that Severus had spent ten minutes staring at him.

'I moved to the area yesterday. I've spent all day sorting out my house and thought I'd take a break this evening and check out the local establishments.'

'You're living round here?'

Severus nodded. 'About a three minute walk away.'

'Were you living at Hogwarts before?'

'No. Well for the past seven years as I only work there two days a week I had a flat in Hogsmede and a flat near Kings Cross.'

'Why did you want to move?'

'I wanted the best of both worlds, still living in the city but a bit more suburban and less busy than than the center.'

'We may see each other around then,' Harry said, not looking at Severus and playing with his glass which was now almost empty.

'I'm sure we will,' Severus replied. 'Can I get you another drink?'

'No let me,' Harry said, draining his glass and standing up. 'What red are you drinking?'

'Malbec please, and I trust you not to posion me.'

Harry laughed and walked up to the bar, waiting to be served. He'd had two strong ciders and was feeling a litte bit tipsy. This was so surreal. He was drinking in a pub with a man he thought was dead an hour ago. The alcohol was definetely helping the sitaution and Severus was surprisingly easy to talk to considering all their encounters in the past had been awkward at best. He was, dare he say it, nice.

Harry returned to the table a few minutes later with their drinks.

'Thank you,' Severus said. 'Do you mind me asking why you've stayed away?'

Harry thought for a moment. There was no concrete reason, it was a complicated range of reasons. 'It wasn't intentional. I guess in the moment I felt suffocated and completely drained... I just needed to be by myself. It was only meant to be for a few weeks but... I liked my new life. Walking through London and nobody knew who I was. Browsing shops without having to look over my shoulder. Sitting in a pub without a threat of danger. Not having to talk to anyone about... what happened.'

Harry sighed and took a long drink of his cider.

'I understand,' Severus replied. 'I don't blame you for wanting to run a mile and... I think you'll find if... or when you chose to reach out to friends again, they will understand too.'

'Perhaps,' Harry shrugged. 'I sometimes feel I've left it too late, and the more time passes the harder it is.'

'It's never too late,' Severus said simply. 'So what do you do for employment?'

Harry laughed. 'I teach at UCL.'

Severus looked impressed. 'A Professor?'

Harry nodded. 'Psychology. The human mind fascinates me. I love it. We do a lot of practical work which is fun and different every time.'

'I wouldn't have guessed, I would have thought even one year at Hogwarts would put you off the idea of teaching for life.'

Harry laughed. 'I couldn't teach witches and wizards, muggles are a breeze. I didn't set out to teach but kind of fell into it after doing my Masters but I'm really enjoying it so far, maybe in ten years time not so much.'

'There must be things you miss about our world,' Severus said.

Harry nodded. 'Of course. If I still had a broom that's one thing I may have not have been able to resist.'

'Quiddictch. I dread to think the number of games I must have endured. I'm thankful my attendence is now entirely voluntary and I have therefore seen zero in the past seven years.'

'Do you not like flying?'

'It's not my preferred method of travelling, and I struggled with it as a youngster.'

'Who currently holds the Quidditch Cup?'

'Ravenclaw. Their seeker has interest from a number of professional Quidditch teams I believe.'

Harry and Severus continued to make small talk for a while until the pub DJ announced it was karaoke time. Not being able to hear themselves think over the noise and shocking singing they drank up and left the pub.

'It's been a pleasure Potter,' Severus said as they stepped outside and faced each other.

Harry put his hands into his pockets. 'Harry.'

'Of course,' Severus smiled. 'Harry. I suppose that means you can call me Severus.'

Harry nodded. 'Um... you have a phone?'

'I do,' Severus replied, looking at Harry quizically.

'How about we exchange numbers?'

Harry was about ninety nine percent sure he wouldn't have been asking this if he wasn't a bit drunk.

Severus thought for a moment. 'Yes, why not.'

They exchanged numbers and then Harry mumbled 'See you around.'

'I expect we will,' Severus smiled and they went their seperate ways.

Harry began the five minute walk to his flat. As he walked he found himself smiling. He was glad he bumped into Professor Snape... Severus.

The following lunchtime Harry was sat in the staff canteen at UCL having his lunch after morning lectures, and thinking about Severus. To be honest he had thought about little else since they left the pub.

Was it a sign seeing Severus? He often thought about somehow getting back in touch with Ron and Hermione, maybe this was the encouragement he needed to do it.

He also couldn't get over how much he'd enjoyed himself. Severus was interesting and engaging. He'd seemed really happy with life.

'You ok Harry?'

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts and looked up to see a colleague smiling down at him. 'Hi Chris, yeah I'm good.'

'I said hello about three times but you didn't seem to hear me.'

'Sorry,' Harry apologised. 'I was miles away.'

'Got a fella on your mind?' Chris laughed.

'Something like that,' Harry smiled, feeling himself blush slightly.

'Well I must dash, got a meeting in five. You coming to the quiz tonight?'

'Of course, see you there,' Harry replied.

'See you later mate.'

Chris walked off. Harry looked down at his phone on the table and before he could talk himself out of it, picked it up and sent Severus a text.

_Yesterday was a lot of fun, I'm glad you decided to go exploring your new area! We should do it again soon._


	3. Are you trying to get me drunk?

They say a watched kettle never boils. Since Harry had owned a mobile phone he had never looked at it as much as he had since yesterday lunchtime.

He knew it would make a notification noise when a text or email came through but he couldn't help checking just in case.

Was Severus never going to respond? Did he regret exchanging numbers with Harry? Everytime he got a text or email from someone else he sighed with disappointment. Why did it bother him so much for Severus to reply? Up until two days ago he was blissfully unaware of anything to do with the magical world, but now he craved even the smallest detail.

It was Saturday and Harry missed the distraction of work. At least then he would be in lectures or meetings all day and the time would be whizzing by quickly.

But Harry was hugely thankful that since he saw Severus he had never slept better. Knowing that Fred, Remus and everyone else he had been mourning for years were alive was such a huge weight off his shoulders he no longer laid in bed with his guilt running through his mind.

After having some lunch Harry went for a walk through the park and to the supermarket to pick up some supplies. On his walk back he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but he didn't have any free hands and it was unlikely to be anything important.

Dumping the bags on his kitchen table when he got home, Harry took out his phone and his heart skipped a beat as he saw a notification from Severus.

Mouth slightly dry he read the message. _I'm glad I went exploring too. We should have a drink again, how about same time same place on Thursday?_

_Sounds good to me, see you then._

The next five days seemed to play out in slow motion. Harry had never been so preoccupied with time before. It didn't seem that long to wait, but the days dragged and dragged, and his nerves grew and grew.

As Thursday evening arrived Harry felt a bit sick. Why was he so nervous? Why did he try on several different shirts before eventually going back to the original one he put on? Why did he feel the need to have another shower when he got back from work?

Harry had all these thoughts in his head and many more right up to the door of the pub. He was a bit early, but to be honest he was hoping to maybe get one or two drinks in before Severus arrived to calm himself down.

Walking through the door Harry started and swore in his head as he saw Severus already sat down. They locked eyes and Severus picked up a pint glass with what Harry was drinking the previous week.

'Thanks,' Harry said as he reached the table and sat down. He straight away picked up his drink and took a couple of long gulps.

'You're welcome,' Severus smiled. 'Long day?'

'Something like that,' Harry laughed. 'It's good to see you again... it's funny, I didn't realise how much I was missing our world.'

'Out of sight, out of mind, as they say,' Severus smiled. 'It's good to see you too... who would have I would be looking forward to a date with Harry Potter.'

Harry laughed but his pulse increased rapidly. He knew it was just a turn of phrase but it envoked a reaction in him anyway. But why? He just craved information about the magic world, contact with someone from Hogwarts. That was all. Wasn't it? He quickly drank some more of his drink.

'So how are you liking your new place and area?' Harry asked, changing the subject and hoping he wasn't blushing as he felt quite warm.

'It's really great, better than I imagined actually. I went for a long walk over the Heath on Saturday, it's beautiful.'

'I walked through there on Saturday as well,' Harry replied. 'I love the view from the top of the hill.'

'It's breathtaking,' Severus smiled. 'I think being a wizard or witch encourages extreme laziness. Why walk when you can apparate? Why run around chasing a football when you can sit on a broom throwing balls instead? I'm starting to enjoy the slower pace of life.'

'You're becoming a muggle.'

Severus laughed. 'That's fine by me. I'm probably just getting old.'

'You're not old.'

'Not in the magic world perhaps. Have you had any further thoughts about reconnecting with friends?'

Harry nodded. 'I've decided I'm going to visit Ron tomorrow. I have the afternoon free of lectures so I'm hoping he'll be working in the shop in Hogsmede. I'm really hoping it won't be a disaster, but I wouldn't blame him for telling me to fuck off.'

'He won't. Believe me, I've endured years of hearing Ron and Hermione talk about you at Hogwarts events.'

'That's comforting,' Harry smiled. 'I'm a bit nervous though, I haven't apparted since that night.'

'It's like riding a bike. Keep calm and you'll be fine. If something did go wrong, help will find you.'

'Do you want another?' Harry asked Severus as he drained the rest of his drink.

'Sure,' Severus smirked. 'Are you trying to get me drunk?'

'Maybe,' Harry laughed and he went up to the bar. He'd only had a small lunch and the cider had gone straight to his head making him feel a bit tipsy. Was he flirting? Harry shook his head, that was an obsurd thought wasn't it? Harry returned a couple of minutes later with their drinks. 

'So... Harry... tell me about your love life.'

'Oh, um...' Harry felt himself blushing. 'There's not a lot to tell really... I'm not seeing anyone.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'But you haven't been celibate all this time?'

'Er no, just single at the moment. I was in a relationship for a couple of years but it kind of fizzled out. How about you, is there a Mrs Snape?'

Severus laughed. 'No there isn't. I'm gay, but there's no husband either.'

'Oh right.' Harry felt a lump in his throat. Severus was gay, that was intetesting, very interesting. 'Are you in a relationship?'

'No, like yourself I've had one long term relationship, if you can call three years long term these days... I assume the woman you dated was a muggle and had no idea she was with the "Chosen One?"

Harry laughed, it had been a long time since he heard that. He looked down into his drink, not meeting Severus' eye when he next spoke. 'No... um, well he... was from New Zealand. He decided to move back home and I didn't want to go with him.'

'I see,' Severus said quietly. 'Well you're still very young, you have plenty of years of dating and heartbreak ahead of you.'

'I hope not,' Harry cringed. 'Call me boring but playing the field doesn't really appeal to me... I want to find that special person.'

'It's not boring,' Severus smiled. 'I suppose we're not all as lucky as Ron and Hermione.'

Harry laughed, then he almost said 'like my mum and dad' but thought better of it. 'Um... would you mind telling me a bit more about my mum? I think you must be the only person I know that knew her well... apart from my Aunt Petunia, but let's not go there.'

'Of course. Let's see, up until our fourth year at Hogwarts we were best friends. We would constantly send owls to each other from our common rooms. Every Saturday evening if the sky was clear we'd go up to the astronony tower. She loved the stars... not in a believing your horoscopes way, loved spotting them and mapping them out. You know, she was better at Potions than me in school for the first few years, Professor Slughorn adored her. She was... just an amazing person. She knew everything about me, my home life, and she cared.'

'Did you hang out in the school holidays?'

Severus nodded. 'We still lived in the same village so we would meet up a lot... her relationship with her sister was just beyond repair once your mother started Hogwarts so she found it quite hard being at home. Your Aunt was just horrendously jealous and it consumed her. It's really sad, I know your grandparents tried their best but it wasn't to be. Petunia ended up disowning them as well, I assume that's why you never saw them as a child.'

'I did wonder,' Harry replied. 'The line was always that they were dead... I guess that was true as Dumbledore said Aunt Petunia was my only living relative.'

'I see, that's a shame. Well I think you would have had a lovely childhood with your grandparents, I met them a few times and they were really nice people... I never really realised how hard you had it. It's only in recent years Dumbledore has explained to me, and I don't think he knows the full story... he recieved a letter of apology from your Aunt a few years back.'

Harry was taken aback. 'Wow... I know Dudley seemed to come around at the end but... maybe he started questioning them. I haven't really thought about them in a long time, I just assume they are ok.'

'I need to apologise for the way I treated you at school.'

Harry shook his head. 'You don't need to.'

'No, I really do.'

'You had to behave the way you did so you would be believed as a spy when the time came.'

'To a degree,' Severus sighed. 'I could have ignored you, that is what I should have done. The way I spoke to you, in class and in private was not acceptable and I'm sorry. I was not in a good place mentally and I tarred you with the brush of your fathers son, and let's be honest I disliked him because he was everything I wasn't... popular, good at quidditch, funny, lots of friends, spent time with your mother. I was a silly jealous kid and I see that now.'

'Well thank you,' Harry smiled. 'I owe you an apology as well.'

Severus raised an eyebrow. 'Oh?'

'We did steal from your personal stores.'

Severus laughed. 'I knew it.'

The end of the evening once again came when the karaoke started. Harry and Severus stepped outside the pub and smiled each other.

'Thank you,' Harry said. 'I've really enjoyed talking with you and I know you probably have a million better things to be doing with your time.'

'I really haven't,' Severus replied. 'I've looked forward to tonight all week. It's been an absolute pleasure, and drinking in a pub is so much better than drinking alone at home.'

Harry laughed. 'Amen to that.'

'Let me know how it goes with Mr Weasley tomorrow and maybe we can meet next week if you're free?'

'I'd like that,' Harry smiled.

As Harry walked home, it hit him, his drunken state just had to finally admit it. He couldn't pretend or shake it off any longer. He had a major crush on Severus Snape.


End file.
